Happy Birthday Sonic!
by Soniclover23
Summary: Sonic has finally turned 26! As his friends are coming up with a surprise party, Shadow is picked to hang out with Sonic until the party. Read to find out how each member of the gang puts in their part for Sonic's birthday party.


**THIS ONE-SHOT IS DEDICATED TO MY HERO SONIC THE HEDGEHOG! MY BOY IS TURNING 26 *CRIES* HE'S GETTING OLD. It'll be a short but cute one-shot lol. ENJOYYYYY**

* * *

It was a hot summer day. The sun was at its highest peak smiling down at everyone. No clouds were in sight. The sun showed no signs of cooling down. Today was a special day for everyone in town. But most importantly it was special to the friends of Sonic the hedgehog.

Every year they came up with various idea on how to celebrate his birthday. Although Sonic wasn't a big fan of parties, they still throw them anyway. But it was only a matter of time before Sonic would spoil the surprise party.

Tails was in his lab working on his gift for his best friend. He's been asking for one for a while now and it was about time his dream became a reality. Everyone else was spending their time making or buying their gifts.

"Just you wait buddy. My gift is going to be the best." Tails chuckled.

Cream was with Tails sitting on a chair. She decided that as her part for her gift, she was going to plan the party and bake the food along with Amy. She tapped her pencil on her chin and muttered a few words.

"Hey Tails? What do you think about a beach party? I mean, I hear the heat was going to be kind of harsh today. I know he doesn't like water but as long as he's not near it we should be fine then right?" Cream asked.

"I like the idea. I don't mind going for a swim. I'm sure today will be an exception for Sonic to at least dip his toes in the water. I think we should take the decorations to the beach and start baking the treats. I'll call Amy right now." Tails replied, turning his communicator on.

" _Hello?"_

"Hey Amy! I was wondering if you finished your gift for Sonic." Tails asked.

" _I did. I'm just cleaning the kitchen to start the baking. Just waiting on Cream also. How's the party idea?"_

"Cream has decided a beach party. I think it's a great idea."

" _Oh! I can't wait! Well, if Cream is with you, can you ask her to come over? I'm sure letting Silver, Blaze and Rouge know about the theme would be a good idea so they can start."_

"Yeah no worries! I'll see you later at the party then." Tails hung up.

"I'm on my way!" Cream smiled, waving goodbye and walking away.

* * *

"Why did I have to hang out with faker today…" Shadow mumbled, walking to Sonic's house.

He was picked to distract Sonic until the surprise party. He was surprised when Amy didn't react but he knew she was needed for the food. Out of everyone it had to be him. He couldn't protest. Everyone said it was a good way for the two to bond. He chuckled.

"This is ridiculous. What can I possibly do to distract the faker? He's stubborn. He's going to make fun of me all day." He sighed.

He had arrived to his house. He walked to his doorstep and hesitated to knock. After 3 minutes of silence, he finally knocked. He heard footsteps. He felt anxious. He still needed to get Sonic his gift. Until he realized hanging out with him was the biggest he'll ever give him.

The door slowly opened.

"Shadow? What the heck are you doing here?" Sonic asked, crossing his arms.

"I've come to spend the day with you." Shadow replied, his eye slightly twitching.

Then, silence. It took about a minute for Sonic to react. But when he did, Sonic was laughing. He had tears in his eyes and eventually sat on the floor. Shadow looked at him annoyed.

"I think t-that is the b-best joke…ever Shads." Sonic said, trying to maintain his laughter.

"I'm not joking idiot. Do you really think I'd be here right now?" He said, seriously.

Sonic stood up and coughed.

"Geez. Wouldn't it kill you to be nice to me? After all it's my birthday today." Sonic winked at him.

Shadow felt sudden chills. He raised a brow and sighed. "What do you want to do today?"

Sonic shrugged. "Good question. I don't know. Let's bond."

"Ugh. No. I'll pass." Shadow rolled his eyes.

"Fine. How about we see what Eggman is up to?" Sonic suggested.

"Why not? I haven't seen him in a while. But I don't know where his base is."

"I do. Follow me." Sonic closed the door and dashed away. Shadow sighed and ran after him.

* * *

Amy was in her kitchen making the simple snacks. She had already made a fruit salad, Gelatin, pudding, and sticks stacked with a variety of different candy. She took a deep breath and sat down. The heat had already impacted her kitchen. Her windows were open and it wasn't enough. Her AC was broken and she wasn't getting it fixed until tomorrow.

"I can't wait for the beach. But I wonder what Sonic will think about it." She wondered, laughing at the thought of Sonic's reaction.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Cream entered her kitchen. She was a bit startled until she stood up and hugged Cream.

"Are you ready for some intense baking?" Amy asked, grinning.

"Sure am! I'll start with the cookies and brownies and you can start on the 3 layered cake. Are you okay with that?" Cream asked.

"Sure! Let's hurry so we can help Silver, Blaze and Rouge decorate."

* * *

"No Silver! The table is very close to the water!" Blaze yelled, crossing her arms.

Silver groaned. "Well, if I put it far away from the water, it'll be too far!" He cried.

"Just put the dang table under some shade! The heat is going to be killer today and we don't want the food to heat up." Rouge sighed.

Rouge used her wings to fly up to some trees and tie streamers and a banner that said 'HAPPY 26TH BIRTHDAY SONIC!' with his face below it. The streamers were all blue. She landed on the floor and began setting up the tables. She looked over at Blaze and Silver who were still arguing.

"Guys can we save the arguing for later and finish the decorations? Amy and Cream will be here soon with the food and I'm worried Shadow will lose his patience with Sonic."

"Fine." The two said in sync.

* * *

"Hey Eggman you in there!?" Sonic yelled, banging on the metal door.

"How did you know his base was here?" Shadow asked, surprised.

"I was on my runs when I secretly spotted him. Guess it's not a secret anymore."

The metal doors opened revealing the evil doctor himself. He growled and crossed his arms.

"You two? Look, I don't have any plans to destroy the city today. But, I'm aware it's your birthday you ugly blue rat." Eggman laughed.

"I'm flattered that you remembered. Do you have a gift for me?" Sonic asked, grinning.

"I do. I actually have it with me." He said, taking something out of his pocket. He handed it to Sonic and smirked.

"What is i-" Sonic was about to ask when he suddenly shrieked. He dropped the picture and covered his eyes.

"WHAT DID I JUST WITNESS?!" Sonic cried.

Shadow looked at Sonic and down at the picture that was faced down. He picked it up and turned it over. Shadow then dropped the picture and glared at Eggman.

"What? I think I look pretty handsome. Take it and give it to him later." He said, closing the door.

Shadow took the picture and put it away. He walked up to Sonic and slapped him.

"What the hell was that for?" Sonic asked, rubbing his shoulder.

"26 and you still act like a 12 year old. Give me a break." Shadow walked away.

"Wait for me!" Sonic ran after him.

* * *

Amy took out the last layer of cake from the oven. She sighed and placed the small layer on top of the other 2 layers. She opened a drawer and took out the multiple colors of frosting. She started with the white frosting and began frosting the bottom layer. She did the same for the other 2 layers.

She picked up the blue frosting and started adding designs and decorations. As she was close to completion, she took out 2 candles. A 2 and a 6 and put it at the top of the cake. With a thin bottle of frosting, she wrote in cursive:

 _Happy Birthday Sonic!_

She looked at the cake and smiled. She was tired. Baking in a hot kitchen wasn't easy. But she was glad she wasn't alone. She looked over at Cream who was packing the food to take at the beach. Amy took out the beverages which consisted of lemonade, water, sodas, and juice.

"Should we take the shaved ice machine? I still have the flavors." Amy asked.

"Sure! I could use some shaved ice. Are you done with the ca-" Cream couldn't finish her sentence because she was amazed.

"Wow Amy! It's beautiful I love it and I'm sure Sonic will love it!" Cream remarked.

"Thanks. It was tough but I got it done. We should hurry. The party is about to start soon." Amy exclaimed, helping Cream pack the remaining food.

"And now, off to the beach!"

* * *

Silver, Blaze, and Rouge were finally able to complete the decorations. The table was already set up and all that was missing was the food. Another table was for the gifts. Tables and chairs were set up with a small goodie bag in the middle. A volleyball net was set up. A DJ booth was also set up. A small stack of wood was piled up with logs surrounding it. Marshmallows, chocolate, and crackers were placed next to it for a campfire later at night.

A piñata was hanging from a tree branch with Eggman's face on it. The party was close to perfection. All that was missing was the rest of the gang and the birthday boy himself.

Amy and Cream were seen from a distance carrying a bunch of dishes. Silver and Blaze rushed to help. Knuckles was seen from a farther distance carrying what seemed to be the cake. When all the food was brought over, it was all carefully set up on the table.

"Whew…now that the food is done, I'm going back home to get my swimsuit and sundress." Amy waved goodbye, running away.

Everyone else agreed to get ready. Rouge offered to stay and keep watch. Knuckles also decided to stay as he had nothing else to do. The two waited.

"So did you get a gift for Sonic?" Rouge asked.

"I did. I placed it on the table." He pointed.

"What is it?"

"A chaos emerald. I know he has 4 of them but one more wouldn't hurt. I have the last 2." Knuckles replied.

"Nice. I got him a bracelet. But not just any bracelet. A rare and valuable one."

"Wow. You finally decided to not be selfish for once." He chuckled.

"I mean, Sonic's a good guy. He deserves it." Rouge smiled.

"He deserves a lot more than what we'll ever be able to give him." Knuckles stated.

Rouge nodded.

"Hey guys!" Tails called, pushing what seemed to be a wrapped machine.

Rouge and Knuckles both looked at each other and walked up to Tails.

"Hey…what's that?" Knuckles asked.

"My gift for Sonic. It's a chili dog maker. Just press a button and bam a chili dog." Tails grinned.

"Nice. Well, you can set it over there." Knuckles pointed at the direction of the table of gifts.

"So when does the party start?" Tails asked.

"In about 8 minutes? Shadow should be racing Sonic to the beach any time now."

* * *

Shadow looked down at his communicator.

"4 minutes…" Shadow mumbled.

"What was that?" Sonic asked.

"Uh, want to race?" Shadow asked.

Sonic grinned and nodded. "You bet I do! I mean, what's the point though? I am faster than you by just a bit."

"And the cockiness begins." Shadow rolled his eyes.

"I'm not being cocky. I'm just stating the truth." Sonic crossed his arms.

"Sure. Okay. Well, how about we race around…" Shadow tried to kill 3 more minutes because he knew the race would be about 5 seconds or less. After 3 minutes had gone by, he snapped his fingers.

"We're pretty far off from the beach. How about we race to the beach?" Shadow suggested.

"Fine by me. Are you ready?" Sonic asked.

Shadow nodded. The two got in a ready position and when Sonic yelled, the two took off.

"Uh oh. I hear them. Guys get ready!" Tails yelled.

As everyone was getting ready, Shadow was already alongside Tails. Sonic immediately stopped and looked at everyone with a surprised look.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY SONIC!" Everyone yelled.

Sonic was speechless for a moment until he finally quickly hugged everyone. He was impressed. He thanked everyone. He could have sworn he felt tears trying to make their way out but he fought the urge to cry. Rouge turned up the music and everyone began dancing. Soon, a few began running into the water.

A few insisted that Sonic should join but he refused. It wasn't until then that he felt himself being lifted of the ground. He noticed the aura around him and glared at Silver.

"SILVER YOU BETTER NOT!" Sonic yelled, trying to break free.

"I'm sorry but I'm doing this because I love ya buddy!" Silver yelled, lifting Sonic even higher.

Sonic heard the sound of his heart beating. He looked down. The big body of water was laughing at him. He looked down at everyone who was jumping. Amy had a worried face. She gave him a thumbs up. He took a deep breath and waited for him to fall.

After what felt like forever, he felt his body falling. He didn't know what to do so he extended his arms and legs. He heard Amy screaming not to do that. Before he was able to respond, he made contact with water. He landed on his stomach and slowly sank down.

"You were supposed to canon ball…" Amy sighed.

Everyone nervously looked at each other. They began to freak out when Sonic slowly rose up with a killer face. He was dashing towards Silver who screamed and began flying away.

"SONIC I AM SORRY. BUT HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Silver yelled.

"Come back here you idiot!" Sonic yelled.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry if it seemed rushed. I was in a rush lol. But once again Happy Birthday Sonic! May many more birthdays come your way! Lol I just realized this one-shot turned out to be longer than I thought. Almost 2500 words. My goal was 1000 but I was really into the story. Haha anyway Baiiiii!**


End file.
